The War
by lollipoploves
Summary: Ghosts have declared war on Amity park, Danny cant go ghost? What is happening to him? Why is he so angry? read and find out! Rating may change.


THIS WAS DONE AT 1:09 am please if you like review…. sorry it is so short

* * *

I was getting nervous, the ghosts from the zone never left me alone for longer than a week, for a whole week I was able to get my homework done on time and hang out with my friends and be a normal teenager. Not even the box ghost had popped up in town, sure no one would be afraid of him but having no ghosts around was really starting to get scary. Huh, ironic. It isn't scary when they are around but when they are not haunting the town, _that_ is when I am afraid? Something just felt wrong.

"You're worrying too much Danny" Sam said. She, unlike me, was taking this little vacation from ghost fighting to heart. The first day it became clear that no ghosts were going to show up she had Tuck and I tied to chairs studying so we could pass the next day's math test. We did, easily too. And when it became clear that no ghosts were going to show up that day either Sam treated us to nasty burger, even Tucks all meat diet didn't faze her. I almost thought they were overshadowed.

"Yeah dude, it's not like they haven't given you a break before, right?" Tuck was finally catching up on some overdue gaming that he had missed during the late nights and the broken bones. (Mostly me.) I couldn't help but feel bad that I was dragging them into this crazy world when they could be doing what they liked.

"Yeah, but Tuck, they have never left me alone this long unless it was cataclysmic event like Pariah Dark. And the last even like that was Christmas, 4 months ago." I said, we were walking down the hallway as we talked the school day was over and we were all headed home, earlier than usual since we didn't get detentions for being late or leaving early or missing homework or sleeping in class or…. Wow ghost fighting is like a full time job.

We had just passed Lancer's English room when I felt something thrash inside me, an incredible burning anger welled up in my chest and pushed outward. I fell to my knees and gasped in shock and pain when I realized the feeling was gone, just as fast as it had appeared. After the standard question and answer session Sam and Tuck helped me back up and we began walking again. Until the sky darkened and I had to run to the bathroom.

The anger came back more intense than the last time and I fell in front of one of the toilets before I vomited up my ghost sense, the cloud of cold air was so big, it froze the entire bathroom solid. I could hear screaming from where I was and alarms blaring. Tucker ran into the bathroom and grabbed my arm.

"Dude, you need to see this!" He dragged me out of the bathroom and both he and Sam pulled me to the window, the sky was black but that wasn't what caught my attention. There was a huge tear in the sky, not like a natural portal but like a rip and hundreds of ghosts were flooding out of it. Fear overcame me but I couldn't not do anything.

I squared my shoulders and got into position "Going Ghost!" I shouted…. Nothing happened, I couldn't feel my ice core. I couldn't become phantom.

"Citizens my we have your attention!" that sounded like the G.I.W! I have never before in my entire half-life been so happy to hear their voices.

"We have received a code Black! We must contain this invasion before it gets out of hand, therefore as per protocol we have been issued to lock this town down. Good bye."

What? Just then a huge ghost/human shield burst from all around Amity before another dome of solid ectoranium enclosed over that. We were trapped.

"Well, that was nice! They set up the perfect hunting grounds for us." Skulker….. What now?

"Puny humans, you have been protected far too long! Hated our kind, despised us, ridiculed us, and sided with a traitor. Now we declare war! Welcome to your final days."

"Danny, you have to do something!" Sam yelled

"I can't. I can't go ghost."

* * *

This is something I wrote at 1:09 am because I couldn't sleep and couldn't think of how to continue my other stories. If this sounds like a good story and you want me to continue it please review and if you want to adopt it please PM me so I can tell you about a few ideas that came to me while writing this. Hopefully I will be able to sleep now, thanks for reading all and good night.


End file.
